Dark Nights
by Doomanator
Summary: Dark Nights we live in, in Dark Nights do we dwell. What happens when Kiba finds himself surrounded by a group of people who are not people or wolf, but a thing called, vampires? What's that? And Cheza refuses to tell him anything about it.


**Dark Nights**

**Written by Treina & Mad Hatter**

**Chapter 1: Dead?**

**WARNINGS:** A/U - A bit OOC...but we try!

TEXT - speech  
TEXT - thoughts  
TEXT - sounds 

A soft melody flooded his ears like ray's of sun in the middle of the summer. At once he realized who it was, it was her. He began to hum along with the tune and delightful memories flooded his mind. But when he opened his eyes, the lovely dream was gone and everything around him was nothing but chaos and destruction.

Once again, he had the great desire to run, run as fast as he could and find her. Yes, her, the only one capable of singing such a soothing and beautiful melodies. Every time he had found her, she slipped through his grasp like a flower floating down the river in the rain. So if that was the case, why was he just sitting here? That's when he realized that he couldn't move even if he wanted too.

'Cheza!' He tried in desperation to reach out to her, 'Cheza!' He tried again, louder and intense. What was going on? The humming continued, was she trying to soothe him?

The wind howled as he walked, still hearing the soothing tones in his mind, 'why cant I find her' he thought to himself. It began to snow and all the light from the moon was gone, disrupted by the heavy clouds. As the wind blew harder and harder he excepted the fact that he would not make it to her by morning. He could see a small town off in the distance, and began to walk towards it.

It had turned into a dreary night, due to the disappearance of the moon and all thoughts were on a nice fire and some food. If he was lucky, he might be able to scrounge up something for his stomach before passing out. One thing was for sure, he needed to get out of this wind! As he neared the town, her soft singing carried him. Without her, he would be totally lost, what would he do? He couldn't even think about things like that, the only thing his mind should be on, was getting her back.

As he entered the city, her singing was cut off by loud, rambling music. He clenched his ears and fell to the ground, it was way too loud for his sensitive ears. When It finally died down, he ran as far away from the club as fast as he could.

The city looked like a futuristic wasteland, or something out of a nightmare. He could feel the darkness in the city, something evil was afoot.  
'Well, at least im out of the cold,' he thought and continued walking the streets. The lights slowly faded behind him, (CRACK), something snapped behind him he turned and saw nothing, but could smell heavy blood in the air. Next, he heard a scream of what sounded like a little girl.

He ran where the scream had come from, but it was to late. He held her body in his arms and noticed she was freezing cold, then the hair on the side of he neck fell and two small holes on her neck appeared, they black and blue, but no blood seemed to be coming from them. He sniffed the wound a few times before picking the child up. He looked around and could feel someone's eyes on him. He ran for a strait two hours, the body in his arms seemed to get heavier by the minute.

Soon, looking back, he noted that he was not being pursued. He crept into an ally and setting the young dead girl down, he watched her for hours, wondering to himself what could have happened to her.

Cheza's singing stopped for a minute, 'your mind is disturbed, are you okay?' Cheza gently asked, stroking his mind.  
'Cheza!' Kiba called with his mind, 'can you hear me'  
The small voice in his head giggled for a moment, 'hai'  
'Are you okay? How close are you?' Kiba stood from his crouching position, completely forgetting about the girl.  
'Hai, im fine,' she stayed silent, as if thinking about how to answer the next question.  
'Are you close?' Kiba repeated, ready to made a dash for her.  
'No,' she answered simply, 'but you seemed to be disturbed.'

Kiba looked down at the little girl, his mind once again went wild, 'I found a dead child,' he explained in distressed. He continued to explain what had happened and soon Cheza was told the entire story. But she said nothing, only began to sing once again, only this time, it was sad and Kiba fell asleep to her song.

When he awoke, the girl who he could have sworn was dead, was hanging over him with a menacing look in her eyes as they began to glow a pale green.

'Kiba! Kiba!' Cheza called out for him.  
"What are you?" He asked the strange child.

A loud hiss came from her mouth as she dropped on top of him. Looking down on him, her eyes filled with terror.

Kiba's eyes grew wide with fear, he could feel the sweat drop from his face. Cheza cried in agony. The child suddenly lunged at him, trying to bite, but he threw her off onto the hard floor. Now, through the eyes of a wolf he looked at her, fangs bared.

As she slowly rose to face him, he bit her leg fiercely.  
'No! Kiba!' Cheza yelled in his mind, beckoning him to stop.

Kiba stopped for one second and in the next, he was gone, choosing to flee as his flower wished.  
'What was she?' But still, she gave him no answer. He decided to drop the subject for the time being, 'Im so hungry,' he thought to himself as he passed a local pizza parlor. Cheza giggled to lighten the mood, 'im happy you got away safe,' and then, she began to sing and all thoughts on the strange woman who attacked him vanished, along with his hunger.

_**TBC**_


End file.
